Cycle fenders in which a metal foil or metal strip is embedded between plastic layers, molded in the form of the bicycle fender, have been previously proposed - see the referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,088 to which German Patent No. 16 80 844 corresponds. Terminals for such an arrangement, to provide for electrical connection to the metal strip embedded in the plastic, usually use a circular flat disk with sawtooth projections therefrom, which extend at right angles from the bottom side of the disk.
With these projections at the forefront, the contacting arrangement is pressed into the fender during assembly. Then the tips of the projections protruding from the other side of the fender are riveted over toward the inside or the outside, in order to hold the contacting arrangement securely in the fender.
The projections passing through the fender are intended here to make electrical contact with the metal foil, which is embedded completely between two layers or strips of plastic, in order to supply current for the electrical equipment disposed on or near the fender, such as the headlights and/or taillights, without using cables. The structure of this fender is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,088 corresponding to German Patent No. 16 80 844.
However, it has been found in the course of time that this inherently rather advantageous contacting arrangement exhibits constantly increasing transitional resistance, after a relatively long period in use, between the projections and the metal foil of the fender, to the point of complete interruption of the electrical current.